Blood Wars:Book 1
by DemonSlayer34
Summary: I always knew going to the bathroom could be a little dangerous, but this was nuts! Humanoid alligators suddenly decided to come into the hotel I was staying at and make humans their main course! Of course, I'm not alone in this catastrophe. Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

None of the characters that are from Dynasty Warriors (This includes you as well, Ling Tong) are mine. So, enjoy…please.

Chapter 1: Sairi Kaneda

I was in the girl's bathroom when it happened, so I didn't see anything, but I certainly heard SOMEthing going on, and it wasn't good. I was drying my hands by the sinks, that's when I heard the screaming. I thought it was some kind of sick prank, so I didn't think much of it. I turned to leave when I heard a small bang behind me. I turned to see one of the wall tiles had fallen onto the floor. The place was really starting to fall apart. I started to walk toward it, you know, to put it back in place, but before I got to it, someone grabbed my hand. I screamed, or started to, but whoever took my hand also covered my mouth.

"Quiet, or else they'll find us." a male voice whispered.

"What will?" I thought confused.

I found out exactly what he meant, cause I started hearing footsteps, and they were BIG, I swear, it was like whatever was coming, as it got closer, it was creating it's own personal earthquake!

Then something came in front of me, and, let me tell you, I was freaking OUT! It looked like a six-foot tall man-like alligator, but apparently it was blind. How do I know this? Because, its eyes were nothing but gray. Is that even a way to tell if something/someone is blind?

Anyway, when I saw it my mind kept replaying scenes from EVERY gator and croc horror flick I've seen, and someone ALWAYS dies in some horrible, gut-churning way. Well, let's just say that didn't help me calm down ONE FRIKIN' BIT!!! I felt tears of fear falling from my eyes. I didn't want to die! The creature's snout came right up in my face. I was more than freaking out; I was in full-on-panic mode.

The gator opened its large jaw; I counted thirty-seven teeth, razor sharp might I add. Well, that was a big mistake, why? Because, my single tears turned into two small versions of the biggest waterfall in America.

I started to move around, I wanted this man to release me so I could turn and run, but when I tried, he wrapped his arm around my waist. He wouldn't let me go! Not to mention he tightened his grip, so tight it was suffocating me.

Now, I bet you're wondering, "Why didn't you stomp on his feet or kick him?" Well, I'm gonna tell you now…and it's kind of pathetic. You see, I was soooo scared, my legs wouldn't move one bit, so even if I did kick him or crush his foot, I wouldn't even have the guts to make a break for the door. So, yeah, I was stuck.

Well, the gator was close to having a Sairi soufflé, but then there was a large BANG that came from the lobby. The gator shut his mouth and left. I gave a silent sigh of major relief. The man still didn't let go, at least until the footsteps were out of our ear shots. When he did let go, I gasped for AIR. I felt like killing him for nearly making my lungs burst.

"Now that he's gone, we have to-"

I slapped him across the face. He put his right hand on his right cheek, which was where I had made contact, and faced me.

"What was that for?" he asked calmly.

I was surprised on how he could be so calm and collected when he had been hit like that. I returned to my anger and got up in his face.

"What were you trying to do?! You almost killed me!" I was yelling really loudly, so loud, in fact, that I probably could've woken up the dead. Although, I did probably forget about the gator thingy, but I kept going. "I want you to give me at least THREE reasons why I shouldn't rip your limbs off and feed you to that-that-that THING!"

I was about to get my answer. It was after I stopped yelling that I heard a terrible noise, a blood curdling scream of death. I stood terrified. I starred at nothing.

"He was killed, all because he made a loud noise." Wait, I never could figure out how this man knew it was a male that screamed, it sounded more like a girl. Without thinking about it anymore I let him continue, this time I looked at him. "Apparently these creatures are blind and have no sense of smell so their hearing has become sensitive, SO sensitive, in fact, that any loud noise will alert them. Even speaking in a normal volume will call them here."

'Wow, he's pretty smart.' I thought, obviously impressed with this man's intelligence. It sounded like he used to, or probably still does, work at a lab or something like that.

"Is that why you're whispering?" I asked, quieting my own voice down.

He nodded. "Not only has their hearing increased, but their strength also seems to have begun to rise. They seem human-like though."

How does he know about the strength? Had he seen them in action?

Well, I could only think of one reason for the human-likeliness of them. "Maybe they were…mutated." But as I said that, I remembered one of the worse, most sick and twisted corporation in the whole universe, Akifumi Industries, otherwise known as AI.

"Akifumi…" I said, my voice trailing off.

I faced a mirror and looked at myself. I remembered what they did to me, and that they would do such a cruel thing, even though my mother, who used to work for AI, advised them not to.

"Excuse me?" the man said.

I put my right hand into a tight fist, rage building up inside me. Then…I snapped.

"Those…no good…dirty…sick…BASTARDS!!!!" I screamed, punching the mirror in front of me.

Big mistake. I hit it soo hard, it broke. My hand got cut all along the knuckles. Blood came oozing out like river flow.

I went to my knees, crying, not because of the pain of the injury on my hand, but because of the injury in my heart. My mom had researched human mutation, and said specifically that it was much too dangerous to do, but they never listened, and my mom was fired because of supposed treason.

The man came over to me, held my injured hand, got a handkerchief out of his pocket, turned my hand over so the palm was facing upward, and tied the handkerchief on. I wasn't looking, but I could feel it.

I looked at him, and he was smiling. I started to blush a little. He was handsome with a smile that kind looking.

Oh shoot! I haven't described the man yet have I? Sorry!

The man had short, light brown hair, and wore a red…outfit? I can't really describe it, but it looked like something that Lu Xun wears in Dynasty Warriors 6. Just picture him like that.

Anyway, my tears kept going. I couldn't stop it, but the man didn't try to either.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't like crying in front of people, it makes me look weak." I said, my voice a little whiny sounding,

He kept his handsome smile. "It's alright. Sometimes, you NEED to be strong to show your sadness. It doesn't mean you're weak."

He stood up and walked towards the door. I couldn't believe it. He cared about me. ME! The only girl that everyone, except for two families, hated. My heart glowed. It was a WONDERFUL feeling. I closed my eyes and let that feeling overcome my sadness.

Then I heard someone gag. I opened my eyes and saw the man had the door opened, although he closed before I could even think the words "to infinity and beyond!"

He turned around, his hand covering his mouth, and his eyes…

His eyes looked as if he had been shocked by a thousand volts…alive.

I stood and ran to him. "What's wrong?"

"That…that was the most horrible thing I've EVER seen in my life." His voice was shaky. He didn't even look at me while he said that, he just looked at the wall.

I went towards the door to see for myself, but he grabbed my hand. He didn't turn around though.

"Please…don't look. It's not something you should see." His voice had tone of horrible fear.

I gently yanked my hand out of his. "I appreciate your concern, but I want to see." I said; my voice at a gentle, caring tone.

I opened the door and looked into the lobby. What I saw wasn't like any R-rated horror film or a photo of the Cold War, or the Great Depression, or even the battle at Gettysburg, no, this was much worse.

The entire lobby was covered with blood, body parts strewn all over, some had stripped of meat, some half way, some not. There were six more of those creatures in there. Some of them were playing tug-of-war with the dismembered limbs.

I gagged myself and realized I needed to shut the door before I puked. I closed the door faster than the man did.

I was gasping, even though I was breathing perfectly. I started to feel dizzy.

I felt the man's hand on my shoulder. He was right. I should not have seen that. I fell back and blacked out. I had fainted.

------

When I came around, I was lying on a white vinyl couch…at least, I think it was vinyl, but it was definitely white.

I looked around. I was in a office. In front of the couch was a wooden desk, to the right were windows, to the left was a pool table. Cool! A pool table!

I sat up and held my head, it was hurting like HELL. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Apparently you couldn't quite handle the scene. I told you not to look."

I looked to my right. Standing right there was the man from the restroom. He looked really handsome. I started to feel hot and my heart was beating faster by the second.

"I never really introduced myself, did I?" I shook my head.

He smiled. "Well then, I'm Lu Xun from Wu territory."

Wu? Wasn't that some sort of ancient reservation?

"How did you get here to Tokyo?" I couldn't resist asking.

"I flew in from Hong Kong."

Oh my god! He knew how to ride a plane? This proves that ancient warrior-kin are not idiots.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sairi Kaneda, I'm from Osaka. I came here to Tokyo to graduate from Tokyo U, but I highly doubt THAT will happen anytime soon."

Lu Xun kind of chuckled a bit, and then we both started laughing.

"I guess we should be lucky you were able to sneak by those things without a problem." I said still laughing my ass off.

Our time of laughter didn't last much longer. We heard a strange growling noise. I realized that some of those gator thingies found their way here. Big mistake for laughing.

Okay, saying that makes me wonder something. You see, I used to play in the manager's office, which is where we were, and there are three hallways before hitting the office, and the doors a pretty thin width-wise. So, I wonder how the hell they were able to get through those doors…

Well, I was scared stiff, but I saw the windows and immediately, and without thought, "planned" my escape. I ran to the windows, opened one, and tried to climb out. I was half way out, but Xun pulled me back in. We were face to face when I re-entered.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Trying to get the hell out of here! Do you honestly think I want to stay here with those things right outside that door?! Well, I don't think so! So, while I have MY limbs on MY body, I'm getting out of here, through that window, and getting as far away from those things as possible, maybe even all the way back to OSAKA!!!!" I screamed.

Lu Xun covered my mouth. "With the fact that those creatures are nearby, I don't think it's a good idea to be yelling at each other, okay?"

I nodded with a muffled agreement. He was right, if I had continued yelling, we probably would have ended up gator meat. What happened next REALLY got my heart pumping. Lu Xun stroked his right hand down my left cheek and SMILED!!!! Well, I got a little embarrassed and moved back three steps, with both of my hands on my left cheek.

"Whoa there, big guy. Let's not get hasty. Besides, I'm taken." I said my voice a little shaky.

Lu Xun looked confused. "Um…you have a scratch on your cheek. All I did was put a bandage on it."

Now I was confused. Did he? I felt my cheek, and sure enough, there was a small band-aid on it. I became MAJORLY embarrassed. I started chuckling as if I was having a nervous breakdown.

"Oh. Well…then…would you…please forget everything I…uh…just said?"

"Okay…I guess." He looked at me as if I was on the psycho side as he said that. Frankly, I didn't blame him. Even I thought I was crazy, and I was the one who said all of that.

"Aww, nuts." Xun suddenly said.

"WHAT?!" I said in a panicked tone.

"Your uniform got a little dirty."

I slapped my forehead. The man-gators were right outside, and he suddenly got worried about my school uniform?! My uniform wasn't even that special to worry about. I looked like Sailor Moon's school outfit, although, I didn't have her yellow hair, or pigtails. I had short light blue hair, nothing special. And when I mean short, I mean only half way down my ears type of short.

"Well, anyway, we should try to find a safer way to escape. Jumping out the window seems a LITtle too dangerous." he said with a look that said, "you are one crazy bitch, you know that" right then and there.

"I was trying to CLIMB out, not jump. What do you think I am, a stunt woman?" I said sarcastically. "But, either way, you're right. The question is, how? The front door's definitely out the question. And with the gators outside this very room-"

I stopped when I saw Xun. He was sitting on the couch, with a "thinking look" on his face. Apparently his mind was elsewhere. I sat down too, just not too close.

A minute of total silence went by. I thought about getting up and checking to see if the gators that were there were even still outside the room. I didn't even need to. I could still hear their growling, although, I couldn't tell if it was them, or our stomachs! I haven't eaten in FOUR WHOLE HOURS!!!! That's not good for a girl like me!

Xun's face lit up. He had an epiphany. I swear, I thought I could even see the light bulb right over his head.

Xun got up, walked toward the desk, grabbed something off of it, I think it was a paperweight, and threw it to his left. I thought he was CRAZY!!! Those creatures were right outside our door, and the noise that paperweight made hitting the wall THEN the FLOOR only brought them IN HERE WITH US!!!! I started to fuckin' PANIC!!!!

Xun must have actually thought of a plan, 'cause he grabbed my hand and, literally, DRAGGED me out of the room and into the blood-stained lobby.

There were still six in there, that meant that the four that were by the office just got in here. But, that wasn't my only problem. When we got in there, I started to get weak again. I fell back, but Xun caught me, with a look of concern on his face. I stayed awake while we silently walked to the door. I started to go beyond panic as we passed by each gator. I was worried that if we made a single sound, we would both be stripped of our lives.

But, then again, I had Lu Xun with me. I felt safe with him around. I knew we would make it without a problem. In fact, I think I had fallen in LOVE with him!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lu Xun

Step by silent step we moved across the body-littered floor. Sairi had nearly fainted when we entered, but so far, she had done a wonderful job keeping her composure. Although, I knew she was terrified just looking at the room, she probably thought I was an idiot to even attempt to move towards the door. But yet, here we are.

I felt sweat falling down my terrified face. Yes, even ancient warrior-kin can get scared. I hope this doesn't surprise you.

"Xun, I'm scared." Sairi whispered.

"I know, I am too," I replied, "But, there is nothing I can do about it."

Suddenly, I felt myself fall forward, crashing face first onto the blood-stained floor. Sairi fell on top of me.

I was able to keep myself from grunting from the impact, but the noise I made when I hit the floor…yeah, couldn't control that. The bang filled the room, and alerted the gators.

'SCREW being silent now, we have to get out of here!' I thought frantically.

"Come on, run!" I yelled to Sairi.

She got off of me and stood. "But, what about being silent?"

I jumped onto my feet, grabbed her hand, and ran for the door. "Dammit, forget that, just run!"

We got closer, and closer to the door, but a gator appeared in front of us. I froze. Sairi clamped her arms around mine.

I was gasping for air. This was it, we were done for.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind us, FAR behind us. The gators moved away from us and towards the restroom. Now was our chance, but…I couldn't move. My body wouldn't obey my commands.

"Let's go." A man's calm voice whispered.

I turned to my right. Next to me was a man, early twenties, long, brown hair back into a ponytail, crimson armor and cape. I recognized him: Zhou Yu!

I nodded and all three of us, with Sairi still clamped onto me, ran through a no-door doorway to who the HELL knows WHERE, but as long as it was away from THOSE things, anywhere was fine with me.

------------

We ran for hours on end, but, it seemed that no matter WHERE we went, there were gators. As a last choice, Sairi suggested we go to the top floor of Tokyo Tower and wait for the gators to die off.

We were running through Ayaka Ally when I stopped. Sairi and Zhou Yu stopped as well. They turned to me.

"Xun, what's wrong? We're almost there." she said walking up to me.

"Your plan is flawed." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

I stared into her eyes. They looked as if she had just been insulted.

I sighed. "The gators, even when starving, can live their full time here on Earth, which is ninety-"

"Days?" Sairi interrupted.

"Months?" Zhou Yu put in.

"YEARS." I finished.

Sairi groaned. "Well, that's just PERFECT! PLEASE tell me this isn't going to be like that Tremors movie!"

I chuckled nervously. "Well…"

"'Well?'"

"How does the fact that these gators have an asexual reproductive system sound to you?"

Sairi groaned even louder. "Well, that's just WONDERFUL!! So, that means no matter HOW long we wait, those thing are going to call Tokyo their BREEDING GROUNDS?!"

"Basically."

Sairi got VERY irritated. "How the FUCKIN' HELL can you even THINK of being calm AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!!"

I covered my ears while she said that, just to turn down the volume. If I hadn't, I probably would've become opposite the gators and gone deaf.

Zhou Yu covered her mouth with his right hand.

"You are too easily angered, and because of that, you are too susceptible to screaming," He turned his attention to me, "Xun, that sort of information would have been better off being told to us BEFORE we started running for Tokyo Tower."

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "I know. I'm sorry, it-it just sort of slipped my mind."

While Zhou Yu dealt with Sairi, I turned to look behind us. With Sairi going from raised voice to SOS level, I had SOME feeling that the gators would have heard her and have been on top of us by now. Well…I was right. I heard growling, about three or four, one after the other.

"Guys, we'd better leave." I stated.

"Are they coming?" Yu asked.

"Yep, about three or four of 'em," I reported, "Go on. Get Sairi out of here, out of Tokyo."

"And, what about you?" Sairi asked.

"…I'll hold them off as best as I can."

"Xun, that's foolish! You know better than either of us what these things can do!" Yu shouted.

"No, I don't. Neither I, nor anyone in Akifumi knows the extent of these creature's abilities. It's just like Jannete said. 'It's too risky', she told us, but no one listened."

"Wait, YOU'RE from AI?!"

I knew that was Sairi's voice asking that.

Tears fell from my eyes, but I didn't face her. I didn't want her to see me like that.

"We'll…talk about this later…if we survive."

"You BETTER not die on us." she said, and I swore I could hear concern in her voice.

I smiled. "I can't guarantee that."

Once I heard their footsteps leave the area, I drew my sword.

"All of this happened because we created you," Yes, I was talking to the gators, "And now, in order to redeem myself, and for Jannete's warning to be heard by all the bastards in Akifumi, I WILL have to kill you."

I raised my sword and rushed the gators. I was about to slash one of them, but…I got knocked into the wall. One of them had hit me with their tail.

My head hurt with a terrible pain, but then again, so did my heart. I placed my hand on my chest. The pain was too much. It felt like I had betrayed Sairi, and Jannete.

I moved my hand from my chest to the back of my head. I looked at my palm after I felt a warm, wet substance. It was blood.

I chuckled a bit. I half expected the gators to start chomping down on my flesh. I couldn't believe that I would actually be dead soon.

--------------

Seven years ago, I was taken away from my home in Wu by a staff member of Akifumi. I was brought to one of their facilities in Tokyo, Japan. There I was forced to work as a slave, cleaning up after everyone, bringing them their food, stuff like that. I felt more like a butler than a slave, to tell you the truth.

I know that child slavery is against the law, but this was a government corporation. In other words, the prime minister of Tokyo was allowing this to happen. It was during this time that I met them.

A woman in her early thirties with long, blue hair put up in a ponytail in a white lab coat walked up to me one day. She said hello, I shyly replied.

I noticed a little girl with her. A nine year-old with very short blue hair in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. The shirt had a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Pikachu in a circle just dancing around on a beach background. Her shoes were black with flames on them. She hid behind the woman.

"Come on Sai-chan, say hello," the woman told the girl.

The little girl just waved from behind the woman. I chuckled a little.

"Shy, isn't she?" I asked the woman.

She smiled. This woman had the most beautiful smile I had EVER seen.

"This is her first time here. She had been begging me to let me take her to Akifumi, just to 'see what it's like'."

"Oh. I understand. I remember my first time here. It was only about five months ago, after I turned ten. They had to bribe me with chocolate cake first time on the job."

She started laughing. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yup! And THAT only to get me to clean every bathroom in the entire facility."

"All of them?! But, there are thirty in the entire building!"

"Yeah, I know. But, I didn't realize that until I sat down to eat the cake."

We both started laughing. It took a couple of minutes to actually calm down.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. My name is Jannete Kaneda. I came all the way from Phoenix, Arizona in the US."

I was amazed. "Well, for an American, you seem to know Japanese AND Chinese quite well."

"But, aren't you speaking in Japanese as well?"

"Oh! Right, I am. Kinda forgot," I changed the subject," I'm Lu Xun from Wu territory."

"Isn't that where some of the ancient warrior-kin live?" came a tiny voice.

The little girl shyly came out of hiding. She was pretty cute.

I nodded at her question. "Yeah, but only if you're a member of the Kingdom of Wu."

"The Kingdom of Wu?"

I nodded again. "If you're from any other kingdom, and you wander in without consent, you're considered a trespasser."

"Oh...," She looked at her mother, "What's 'trespassing'?"

"It's when you enter someone's home without an invitation or permission." Jannete answered.

"OH!!" Sairi shouted happily.

"Hey, you brat! Get back to work!" That was my evil taskmaster.

"Yes sir!" I yelled back, "We'll talk some more later, Miss Sairi." I added to the little girl.

She looked a little sad when she left, but obediently followed her mother anyway.

----------

Looking back on that moment, I knew fate had brought Sairi and me together for a specific reason. After I turned fifteen, she disappeared from my life. And now, two years later, we were brought together again. However, I wish we had been reunited under…different circumstances.

"Sairi…I'm…sorry…" I managed to say before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sairi Kaneda

What the hell was Lu Xun THINKING!!?' That's what was going through my head while running the streets of Tokyo. Zhou Yu had me by my wrist, and frankly, it was HARD keeping up with him. He was probably almost as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog. I could tell because at maybe five or six different times, I almost fell face flat on the concrete.

You know, I never noticed until then. "Notice what," you ask?

Okay, listen, you know Tokyo is the capital of Japan, right? Well, during my stay in Tokyo, BEFORE all of this started, the streets had cars going in every and all directions and you could barely walk without bumping into someone. After the gators came along, Tokyo was a ghost town. Not a single soul in sight…besides Zhou Yu.

Well, we were MILES away from Ayaka Ally, and Xun…

I started to wonder what had happened to him, if the gators had made mince meat out of him, or if he was able to escape.

"Oh, Xun…" I whispered to myself.

I stopped and snatched my hand back from Zhou Yu. He stopped and faced me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I stared into his eyes. "We HAVE to go back. We HAVE to help Xun."

"What!?"

"You heard me! Xun needs our help; he can't fight those gators alone!"

"WE can't fight them, either. Do you want to die, or-"

He stopped; either that or he lost his train of thought.

He sighed. "I can't help."

"Why not?"

"I…I wasn't there during the trials and…I know nothing except for what Xun told us."

I was confused, but after a while, I figured it out. "You're from AI too!?"

He sighed and nodded. Apparently he wasn't too proud of it, 'cause after I asked that, his eyes showed a terrible pain.

"I WAS from AI, but…" He sighed again, "After Jannete told us the results of her research, I wanted no part of it. So, I…showed myself out."

"Got the boot, huh?"

"……Yes."

Jackpot! Ding ding!

See, I had heard from my mom, after she presented her report, that someone had gotten fired for supporting her. Now, here's the good part. My mom got fired the next day, THAT means, if my hunch is correct, THIS bum here was fired MINUTES after she finished her presentation.

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You…got…fired…minutes…after…you…heard…my…mom's...  
report!!" I said between bursts of laughter.

"So?"

I calmed a bit. "You are REALLY bad at your job, aren't you?"

He blushed.

I must've hit a BIG nerve, 'cause when he blushed, he went volcano lava red. Seriously, his whole face went that way.

"It…it was for a good cause!" he argued.

I had a comeback for that too, "A cause that seemed to have given you the pink slip."

His face got even redder, probably redder than MY face after I ate an ENTIRE jar of red hot chili peppers.

…Don't ask about that. It was a dare. A very STUPID dare at that.

"Can we PLEASE change the subject?" Yu asked with his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, alright." I said kind of bummed out.

I was having so much fun picking on him about him losing his job, which it made me forget how worried I was about Xun.

"Thank you. Now-" He didn't get the chance to finish, why? I'll give you two guesses, first one don't count.

If you guessed "gators", step on up, 'cause YOU, my friend, are correct!

We heard their growling coming our way, so, we decided to give OURSELVES the boot and get the fuck outta there. Unfortunately…we didn't get very far, at least, not until I fell into an open manhole, which means I fell into Tokyo's main sewer line, and, DAMN it's gross. I've seen military toilets cleaner than that sewer.

Seriously, there was mold EVERYWHERE! And, not to mention, the amount of GARBAGE!! Oh…I get sick just thinking about it.

"Sairi! Sairi, are you alright?!" Yu asked from above.

"What do YOU think?! I've fallen into a godforsaken sewer!"

"Not too well, I'm guessing."

"Watch it, smartass!"

-------------

It took Zhou Yu four minutes for him to join me. FOUR MINUTES!!! It took him four frikin' minutes just to get his ass DOWN the ladder to join me. I'm surprised the gators weren't chowing down on Zhou Yu a-la-mode. I guess they gave up.

Actually, now that I look back on it, I'm not surprised he took so long. The ladder was covered with sewer water, which meant it was slippery. One wrong move and he would have either fallen into the water, which would NOT have been pleasant, or cracked his head on the sewer's iron surroundings.

Well, we moved out…to where, I had no idea, but walking through it was NOT fun. …Why? You're asking me WHY? Could you even possibly BEGIN to guess how MANT dung piles I stepped on? More times than Guilmon can eat.

"By now, we should be below Warehouse Fifty-one near the Tokyo Bay docks." Zhou Yu reported after a good six hours of silence.

Now, how he could know where we were in the city from the sewers is BEYOND me. I didn't even think we were in Tokyo at that point. I figured we had found an underwater shortcut to Hokkaido.

Getting to another island by a sewer line…interesting, no?

Well, above us was another manhole, the twentieth one we came across. Who knew Tokyo had over ten ways to get into a nasty, goddamned sewer.

I checked my watch. It read two-fifty a.m.

I yawned. I was pretty tired, especially after running for dear life for God knows HOW many hours, but I did NOT want to fall asleep in a sewer.

Why? Again with the stupid timing of the word "Why".

Well, let me explain…so hopefully there will be no more stupid questions about this.

The two of us were in a SEWER!!! In the six hours of being there, we saw over thirty rats! There are people who snore, and those who sleep with their mouth open…I am one of the mouth-open-while-sleeping people. Now, think. Would I like seeing a rat's ass sticking out of my mouth? No? Good. I'm glad you understand.

Well, getting back to us, the ladder at this manhole looked a little slippery as well, and Zhou Yu went first.

I groaned a little. 'I hope he doesn't take as long getting up there as he did getting down here,' I thought with annoyance, 'Maybe I should've gone first.'

I sighed. "Don't take too long, okay. The less I have to stare at your ass the better." I called.

"You don't HAVE to look you know," he replied, "You COULD be a look-out for those gators, you know, just in case any of them followed us down here."

"Where the HELL do you think we are, New York?"

------------

This time, it only took a few moments before we were standing in front of Warehouse Fifty-one, the last wooden warehouse left in Tokyo.

You see, after World War Two ended, Japan had lost over a thousand warehouses, filled with valuable supplies. It was then that Japan decided to tear down all, except for Fifty-one, wooden warehouses and replace them with metal ones. No one knows why they left Warehouse Fifty-one standing…I guess it was too much money to get rid of ALL of them.

We were there, but we just stood there. We were frozen. Stiff. Couldn't and wouldn't move.

As we starred at the ancient building, we saw, at least, twenty gators outside the warehouse door.

TWENTY GATORS!!! Ten plus ten gators! Nijyuu gators!

'Just how many people did AI experiment on, the whole city?'

I shuddered at the thought and pushed it away. Now was NOT the time to think about that, we needed to find a way INTO that warehouse, hopefully finding the weapons we might need.

"We need to find a different way in; the front door seems to be out of the question." Yu whispered to me.

I nodded and tried to slide past him, not even thinking to pick my feet up. Zhou Yu kept a keen eye on the gators.

Suddenly, he pushed me! "Run," he whispered, "They spotted you, run."

So I ran. I didn't really CARE where, I just wanted to get the fuck out of there.

I ended up running all the way to Warehouse Forty-one. I looked around for a way out of my situation. Ahead was a wall, about five feet high, and behind it, a window.

'It's a good thing I hit five foot seven.' I thought with pride.

I ran towards the wall and climbed it. Standing on the top, I starred at the window. Then I jumped through.

By now, I'll bet you're thinking, "You are one CRAZY bitch, you know that?"

Well, after I went through the glass, I fell to the ground, though I didn't really land on my feet.

I ended falling back and hitting my head on the corner of what felt like a metal crate, or, was it a wooden crate? Either way, I ended up blacking out.

But…you know, I learned something that day. These gators' hearing is SUPER enhanced, right? They can't seem to hear whispering, right? So, why can they hear the smallest of shuffling? I'm thinking, selective hearing. They hear what they want to hear…it's just weird that they don't want to hear small voices. Get my drift?


End file.
